youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Block Burner
Block Burner is the 5th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics Verse 1: (lil wayne) Ha ha ha ha check it Its me thats creepin through the back And the black on black Lil soldier with a mac I bust back till it crack You see I ride tonight Bullets fly at night Lain tonight Wayne and get high at night And a high tonight when I'm duckin' round the mirrors I run over niggas like eighteen wheelers Hungry gorilla Ah what cha what cha got wootay Gettin' beef thinks its cool I hit cha hit cha block wootay Hit cha get cha gurl Choppa choppa neighborhood Let his poppa understood Nigga burn like wood And I swang Through yo house wit that thang Fo-five range Can you catch me where I reign Now look hang to below the sealevel I be hotter than a devil Lil daddy I'm on fire 17 rider Mac-mac his supplier Lil boy my chopper make mo noise than a choir One of these niggas gone leave here brainless Some of these niggas aint gone even be remainin' Look now you keep thinkin' I'm to be played with My gage spray quick I aint ta be played with I ride like a rollercoaster When I ride with uptown soldiers I'm comin' up the back my grill start to spark Opp I'm coming up the front (breathing hard) ya caught Now where you gone run and where you gone turn Oohh I got my gun Oohh chopper bullets burn To whom it may concern Chopper bullets burn Get through your block like a perm Look weak like sperm (Chorus) 2x Now check the whole block the whole block catch a fire I be the I be the block block on the rider Verse 2 I spin yo corner with my size 16 sankin' Lip trangin' Shootin' 50 automatic They all black and Stickin' niggas like patches Family stackin' They all burn like matches Now test me and it will be accidental Erase like pencils Use niggas like rentals Now who Will wanna run up on my crew Look as cool Logger its all on you See I cruise Up and down your street like the caribbean Then I release all off my heater from the fifty plus Ashes to dust I get dirty dirty like mud Leave one ta bust And dirty dirty slugs rush Now hush and everybody keep the noise down See uptown bout to bring all of you boys down Got a mean frown I'm movin' like a po lil bug Better keep it shut Fo the whole block get burned up (Chorus)2x Verse 3 Thats me up on the back street in black clothes See me and rob burn blocks whoa nigga whoa We get two choppers from mike and leave a hundred hoes We run up on you at night whoa nigga whoa See I explode And leave brains on the flo I light yo block With case glocks and calicodes Now there it go The beat done jumped off Oo-ooohhh the beat done jumped off I clear your street with heat from a sawed-off And all the peeps on yo street get hauled off Don't fall off Or wootay its on you The bullets charged see wootay I warned you I come through with a chopper to let it off Ya ready dawg the drama I'ma let it off La la la la la la weak like sperm Told ya told ya told ya chopper bullets burn (Chorus) Now check the whole block the whole block Its best you play cool fo I make it yo block